Transfixed
by Zi-Zhuu
Summary: There's no holding back now. She plans to get her by the neck, totally off guard but willing. T for the first chapter, M on second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

an: no i have not read the manga or watched the anime entirely, maybe parts of it but just enough to fall in love with this pairing. so this is au i guess? but they still go to the whateverit'scalled club. sorry for my ignorance and thanks if you read or even review this :* okay what is synonymous with collar? yea i thought of leash but bleh w/e

yea my titling sucks lol and oh my god, please go soft on me. or if you can, don't review if you don't have constructive criticism but who am i kidding? i want to get to the sexy times lol

 **Transfixed**

chapter 1

Mio was transfixed by the sight of a collar around her best friend's neck. It hugged Ritsu's neck so comfortably. Mio's face flushed, wondering why it affected her so.

' _Well, it's not like I care what she wears or not...just wish she'd tell me what is with the new look._ ' Mio bit her bottom lip gently, averting her eyes back to her work as the teacher droned on.

But as time went on, her eyes were attracted to Ritsu's neck every time. 'Stop looking! She'll think you're weird...' Her brows furrowed as her heart clenched. She didn't want Ritsu to distance herself because she was acting strange. Sighing, she once again forced her eyes away.

Class ended after what seemed like forever, Mio gathered her stuff into her bookbag. She shouldered it. As expected, hands tickled her sides as a familiar voice whispered into her ear, "Barnacles are on your back."

She couldn't help it, a shiver of fear bolted up her spine as a squeak passed her lips. Ritsu's warm laughter filled her mind as her instant anger drained away completely, Mio bopped her friend's head with her fist. She suppressed the smile at her best friend's exaggerated pained sounds. Hands turned her around, holding her firmly in place as Ritsu moved herself into her field of vision. Ritsu was all she could see. Her androgynous face, small lips that had a feminine bow, lightly flushed cheeks and sparkling amber eyes that made it easy to see what Ritsu thought. Mio's mouth parted slightly as she licked her dry lips, those golden eyes dropped down briefly and her breath caught at the intense look that filled them for an instant.

'What... was...that?' Her heart had unconsciously sped up at the unknown look but it had caused heat to coil in her lower abdomen. Mio let out a shaky sigh.

"Stop doing that, Ritsu..." She muttered but her friend heard her. The moment passed by, filed away in their minds but not completely forgotten.

The sly smile upturned the sides of the shorter girl's mouth, "Now why would I do that? It's so fun to tease you."

'Dummy,' Mio leaned her forehead against Ritsu's shoulder. She fisted her hand, overwhelmed with the urge to tug on the collar. It teased her to do so. But what would Ritsu think of that?

"Is something wrong, Mio?" Ritsu's tone of voice held worry. "I didn't mean to completely scare you, y'know..." Arms wrapped around her, pulling her in tight against Ritsu's slim body. Mio grasped onto Ritsu's biceps, fingers unconsciously flexing as the firm muscles beneath them jumped. 'When did she get so strong...' Mio thought, torn between admiration and awe.

"W-We better head to the club room, Ritsu." Mio pulled away, taking one last look at the collar before heading to the club room. Ritsu followed, stumbling slightly.

* * *

Ritsu sighed, wiping the sweat beaded on her forehead away with the back of her hand. She put down her drumsticks and turned to Mio, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Mio was chatting with Mugi, holding the cup of tea between her hands. "Behind you," she made her voice raspy. Ritsu watched the reaction Mio gave, the slight shudder as her voice washed over the lobe of her ear. Inwardly, she wondered if it was from her breath or voice or both but shrugged it off. Nothing good would come from thinking too deeply about how she felt for Mio. Besides, Mio could do better than her.

The small "eek!" that escaped Mio made Ritsu crack up in laughter. Before she could dodge the incoming strike, there was sudden pain on her head, ringing throughout her skull. God, when did Mio get a stronger hit? She rubbed her stinging forehead, pouting at her best friend who glared at her intensely. She licked her lips at the look, nearly leering as heat settled in her pelvic region. Shaking her head, Ritsu sighed dramatically, "one of these days I'll pass out from those hits. They hurt," pout, "and it's not like you don't kiss them better."

'Well that was quite a bold statement,' the drummer leaned back when she noticed how close Mio was. Mio's eyes were piercing in their intensity, her breathing was slightly off.

"Would you want me to?" Mio whispered, her palms landing on strong bare thighs. Ritsu gulped, feeling a slight panic. Sure she was wearing her special underwear to keep little 'me' under control, but it was getting harder each day not to drag Mio into the nearest janitor's closet to ravish her.

She nodded, full of false bravado, and smirked, knowing her shy friend wouldn't be able to do it in front of people. 'What if you were alone?' Ritsu cut that thought off, she was better off not entertaining that thought while her best friend stood close enough to hear her racing heartbeat.

"You asked for it, Tainaka," Mio said, determined, and leaned down to place her pouty lips against the supposedly pained area. For a full five seconds, it had been only her and Mio, cut off from the rest of their surroundings. But when it was done and over with, Ritsu felt an emptiness that hadn't been there before. She blinked up at Mio, who looked dazed and flushed, looking like what she felt.

Mugi seemed to sparkle at the brief interaction and the rest shrugged and moved on with their current conversations. Ritsu grinned sheepishly at her friend, unconsciously tugging on her svelte leash.

* * *

Mio had to fight back the whimper that wanted to be heard at the sight of the 'it' being pulled before it went back into place. She wanted nothing more than to crawl onto the drummer's lap and nibble on her delicious looking neck. Was she turning into a vampire? She shrugged off the internal question. But for now, she would have to find some way to seduce her best friend. It wouldn't be the first time Ritsu broke the uniform code with her being late or just barely arriving to class on time.

It was due time that they had a sleepover, it didn't matter if it was a school night. Mio grinned to herself, turning around to head home and planning a special prize for Ritsu.

But right now, she planned to go shopping for lingerie sleepwear. Maybe a teddy would make Ritsu weak? Mio pouted slightly, wishing that she could read minds to know what turned Ritsu on.

Right now her plan was still stuck on A, plan B would come into effect once Ritsu was sleeping over. Then the fun would start.


	2. Chapter 2

an: yay the second chapter contains a lime! not a lemon, they wont get their lemons squeezed for a while after this...and yes this contains g!p(futa?)ritsu, i thought it was obvious the first chapter, imo. don't like it, don't read it. u_u b

anyways i do not own k-on, if it wasn't obvious in the first place. ;(

 **Transfixed**

chapter two

"Mio, be my wife." Ritsu declared after the first bite of dinner. A school day always drained the drummer of her energy, claiming school had some secret built in energy sucker.

Mio blushed, her mind whirling as Ritsu boldly said what Mio, herself, wished for in the future. 'Hmm, this would do well to answer yes, in a joking manner, if only to see her reaction,' Mio mused.

"Okay." Came the nonchalant reply. As expected, the drummer turned her head in her direction, gaping. The taller girl grimaced. "Close your mouth, please." But this was the reaction she expected and mentally patted herself on the back.

Ritsu stood up and walked to where she was, behind the island counter. Mio gulped, her heart doing its familiar jig whenever Ritsu was around. She had been content watching her best friend gobbling up her food, mainly to fangirl over how cute Ritsu looked. Even though she was taller, Ritsu had this quiet strength within her that drew her attention right away. Mio wouldn't have been surprised if Ritsu came out of a fight unscathed.

But as Mio told herself to stay strong and not fall into the golden abyss that were Ritsu's eyes, she failed to move away from her.

"Mio..." The bassist perked up at the breathiness in Ritsu's voice. "If you're my wife, does that mean I can expect our honeymoon tonight?" 'Huh?' After that, Mio's mind blanked out.

Mio tried to push the drummer away but she had no strength in her arms, "O-Of course not, you dummy! I was joking!" She stuttered out, nervously licking her lips. Ritsu trapped her against the counter, forcing Mio to look into her eyes once more.

"God, Mio, you shouldn't joke about that." Ritsu breathed onto her collarbone, nuzzling the sensitive area. Mio bit back a whimper. "Did you know _how_ much I was looking forward to the honeymoon?" Mio shook her head, panting softly, parting her legs as Ritsu situated herself beteen them. She blushed, her skirt was riding up her thighs.

"This," Ritsu thrusted her hips into her core. "Much." Mio cried out at the jolt of pleasure that ran down her spine. 'What?' Mio felt confused yet aroused as Ritsu kept circling her hardness against her, it felt mind numbingly good. Every thrust nudged her clit and Mio cursed the clothing between them.

Pushing Ritsu onto the ground required little thought before she was straddling the covered erection and grinded down on it. She didn't want to look at Ritsu right now and concentrated on reaching the climax of this pleasure that plagued her. Mio felt like this position was just pushing away the pleasure and pleaded Ritsu to grind into her from behind. Ritsu complied quickly, grabbing her hips and flipping up her skirt and then slammed her pant covered bulge into Mio. The pleasure was explosive, Mio's arms, which were holding up her torso, felt like jelly and crumpled under the weight. It seemed like it, whatever 'it' was, was incoming closer. Like when you stand on a train track, watching as the train was coming closer and closer before bracing yourself for impact.

"Ritsu," Mio cried out as her orgasm hit, feeling Ritsu trembling against her made another, though, less explosive wave crash into her. She whimpered, her legs felt like jelly and her breathing was harsh pants. The kitchen floor tiles were cool against her heated skin, she curled in on herself, wondering how to face her best friend.

This was no simple slip of the mouth, this was the fault of raging hormones, Mio knew. If only she had been adamant in the first place, then this... would have never happened. Did she regret it? Yes, she did. Not in the way that it was a mistake and she wanted someone else but the way they had gone about 'it' was wrong. _She_ had gone about it wrongly. For all her meticulous planning, it had gone down the drain before bedtime was near. Mio wondered if Ritsu regretted it, after all, she had her own horde of fans, girls and boys alike.

Pushing herself to sit up, she bit her bottom lip hard enough to bruise it, glancing at her best friend who stared at the ceiling blankly, her mouth partially parted. Blushing, she noted the wet stain on the front of Ritsu's camo capris, also noticing that, in between her legs, was a sticky wetness. Mio grimaced, she would've told Ritsu to take a shower after her but this silence was suffocating.

'Take one for the team, Akiyama.' Determined, the tall girl stood up, wincing at the phantom pain in her hips, since when were Ritsu's hip that wide? Looking at her friend, Mio addressed the situation so that Ritsu didn't bolt or else whatever 'this' was forming between them wouldn't ever happen.

"Ritsu, we should take a shower and then...let's talk about this."

Mio nodded to herself resolutely, yes, they would get through this together. At least they didn't have full blown sex or else she would've chickened out. But this future conversation would set up the path to balancing this situation and maybe, just maybe, this would pave the road to Ritsu falling for her? Mio shook her head, heading to her parents bathroom to rid of the arousal from her body.

The cool shower helped to cool her head, Mio knew she had to go about this calmly. After all, the friendship was hanging in the balance. Steeling herself for whatever might be waiting for her, she headed downstairs to the living room. Mio regarded Ritsu, who sat stiffly with her hands in her lap, face downturned and sad looking. Something in her wanted to comfort her friend and whisper promises that whatever Ritsu choose for them, she would respect it.

"Ritsu, what happened...back there..." Mio trailed off, unsure as Ritsu flinched, the hands in her lap were balled tightly. She laid her own over Ritsu's, feeling the warmth as she gently rubbed the stiff, trembling fingers. Mio pulled them to her mouth, laying sweet, ghosting kisses. She wanted her best friend to know that the ball was in her court.

Ritsu let out a soft exhale, gazing at her through thick lashes, looking shy as though Mio would do something to hurt her, like she felt like Mio _should_. Mio swallowed the lump in her throat as her chest felt so tight from the emotions shifting in her. She knew Ritsu was handsome, in a way, but she was so beautiful right now.

"I like you, Ritsu." Mio confessed, not knowing where her heart was going with this, but her parents told her many times to "go with what the heart wanted." And where her heart would lead her remained to be seen. "I like you so much. I think I'm in love with you, the thought crossed my mind many times. I often fantasized about you many times," it was not lost on her what she was implying, as she flushed and looked away, "but I never once thought that I would confess to you on this couch. Maybe behind the school as I left you a letter to confess to you." 'Or something equally romantic and cliche,' Mio thought.

She watched the drummer's expression, waiting with bated breath for Ritsu to talk or something! Was Ritsu trying to let her down gently? Mio bit her sore lip, fighting back the tears that welled up.

Ritsu sighed, one of those heavy, thoughtful sighs.

"Mio..." Mio could barely hear the whisper but the tone behind it didn't sound entirely good to her.

"I, god, Mio...I love you so much, I fell in love with you years ago. Before I knew it, we were best friends. Mio, how do I say this? I'm not _right_ for you."

'What? Whatwhatwhat?' Mio thought, shaken by the sheer sadness in Ritsu's eyes. She felt a tinge of anger, why was Ritsu putting herself down? She didn't care if she had a dick between her legs or had an extra limb hidden from her, Ritsu was her 'one' - the one person that fits you like a puzzle, the 'one' some people spent their entire lives searching for. Mio felt it every time when they relaxed on the weekend, watching movies from this very couch as they snuggled together.

Forcing Ritsu to look her in the eyes, Mio made sure her friend heard every word she was going to say.

"I am in love with you. I don't care if you have a penis. I want to spend my life by your side, Ritsu. Loving you, caring for you, whatever might be, I'll do it." Her voice trembled, but her eyes clearly conveyed the emotion. "But Ritsu, I am not going to wait for you, if you decide to run, right now, it is the end for an 'us.'"

Pulling back, Mio wiped her eyes before looking at the shell shocked drummer.

"So? Are you running or staying?"


End file.
